


Two Sides of the Coin

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Category: Iron Man 2 - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Reversed villains and heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every villain is the hero of their own story, but what if the heroes were the villains? It's up to the Revengers to stop the Avengers and their plot to bring the end of the universe as they know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in storage for a while, and now that there has been some recent interest from my friends I have decided to post this. Please tell me if you want more or if you have any ideas for the future of this fic, thanks!

Thor grinned as he walked, humming a cheery tune that he picked up from the short time that he was on Midgard. One of the guards told him to shut up, but that only provoked him to start singing.

“Now I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine oh oh  
I'm walking on sunshine oh oh oh  
And it's starting to feel good, hey-“

The guard slapped him. Hard. Thor merely chuckled, raising his chained hands to wipe the blood off of his nose.

It took about another minute of walking before they reached their destination- Odin’s throne room. The allfather was already in his throne, Frigga one side and Loki on the other.

“Ah, the whole family is here!” Thor boomed, still grinning. He looked mad- blood in his beard and in his teeth, hair scraggly and unkempt, and his eyes which used to be a stormy blue were now… unnatural. Cold. 

How are you, mother?” He asked, and for a moment his eyes seemed to revert back their normal color, but then Odin spoke up and the shimmer of hope was lost.

“Quiet, prisoner.”

“Prisoner? Is that how you talk to your own son?”

“I lost my son when he left to go rule Midgard. I lost my son when he became a greedy fool!”

“Greedy?” Thor jerked away from the guards holding his chains, and despite the strength of the trained men Thor was much stronger. He managed to get up the first few steps to the throne, right up in Odin’s face.

“I was trying to make you proud. I was going to rule as their benevolent god-“

“We are not gods. We live, we die.”

“Give or take 5,00 years or so.”

“ENOUGH. You are sentenced to life in the dungeons, and you will never see Frigga or Loki again.”

“Why would I want to see them? The brother who betrayed me and the mother who lied to me all my life.” He sneered, and Frigga looked taken aback while Loki kept his face impassive.

“Take him away,” Were Odin’s last words to Thor, and the blonde only grinned.

“See you in hel, old man.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

“Getting into Asgard shouldn’t be that hard.” Tony and the other ‘Avengers’ were sitting around in Tony’s conference room. A hologram of some complicated looking machine hovered and spun in the center.

“That hard? We don’t know anything about it!”

“Exactly, which is why we aren’t going to just storm the castle. Widow, you’re going in.”

The red head looked up from her nails, an eyebrow raised.

“Explain to me how this is going to work.”  
The others shared similar looks of disbelief and Tony wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

“It’s easy. We go someone that isn’t Asgard, wreak havoc, and then Nat’ll disguise herself as someone there and seduce one of the Asgardian guys. Boom, instant access.”

They were all silent for a moment, then Steve, their chosen captain, spoke up.

“With a little refining, that could work.”

“Look guys, I know it’s not the greatest plan- wait what?”

“It’s a good plan. I mean, there are a few problems, like where are we going to go to get Asgard’s attention and how are we going to get there?”

“I did my research, el Capitan, and it’d make the most sense if we went to Alfheim- home of the elves.” He turned to Natasha. “All you need is some makeup, prosthetics, and a set of clothes. I'll take care of the rest." 

“And how am I supposed to get into the cells?”

“That’s not my division. You’re the superspy, remember?”

She narrowed her eyes, but nodded.  
“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Excellent. Once we get Thor on our side nothing can stop us.”


End file.
